


Predators loving Prey anonymous

by KingFranPetty



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, The Huckleberry Hound Show (Cartoon), Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Anonymity, Arguing, Chatting & Messaging, Daydreaming, Denial of Feelings, Horniness, Internet, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Predator/Prey, Repression, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Repression, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A lady bunny discovers a group of predators that lust over their prey so becomes interested.
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Wile E. Coyote, Tom Cat/Jerry Mouse, Tweety Bird/Sylvester Pussycat, Wile E. Coyote/Road Runner
Kudos: 41





	Predators loving Prey anonymous

Penelope Petals wasn't very tech savvy, living in the middle of nowhere and formly being a stuffed toy does that. 

So it was just a matter of time that she would stumble upon something strange on the internet. Penelope clicked on the words, finding them interesting. The words seemed strange together, suggesting this is a group of predators rather like their prey. To put it lightly and safe for work. These words was actually a link which immediately sent her to the group. Upon realizing she had become a lurker in this crowd, Petals regretted her choice and thought to turn back. However then she saw the posts. There was one of a slim, gray, hare.

The post was a wordy, "intellectual," angry, rant hiding gushing over someone out of reach. This baffled her, simply the idea someone who willing wishes to eat another would 'love' them was something of a spin. Yet somehow this fantasy drew in her curiosity. Penny scrolled down, the rant detailed frustration and a rather explicit fantasy. There was benefit to nobody knowing who you are behind a screen. Likely this rando carnivore would be shamed for expressing interest in this rando herbivore. 

Scrolling down some more there was another post from the same user about a blue, large, roadrunner. Deciding not to sit through another ramble in this user's "I'm smarter than you" tone, she kept scrolling. The rabbit bunny saw a picture of a little yellow canary, there were less words on this. It was a post mostly asking who else had this interest and if he was weird for having it with limited context on the image for identity reasons. Reasonable. Below that was a mess.

Someone has posted a wishy washy denial of attracted while being attracted. Some cat about some mouse or something, but another cat had come in to rant about mice being terrible. The two got into a fight, starting after the first cat noted that his try hard aggressive behavior and actively searching for this group seemed like someone who did like mice but refused to admit it. Hypocritical. As of the most recent part of this fight, they'd kept sending each other pictures of their targeted mouse which got more telling to their mindsets.

Which is to say horny.

Penelope Petals was shaken by the lewdness of the photos so went by it quickly to avoid seeing more. After getting past this long past, she noticed something new. A wolf drooling over sheep. Then trying to blend in among them to much failure. The bunny took a moment to puzzle that in, normally wolfs would attempt to eat the sheep. Not flirt with them or buy them flowers. As she kept scrolling down, it became clearer and clearer. None of these people even talked to their target about their feelings. This whole thing was built on repression and frustration being vented.

The members often knew this people personally for years now but kept acting as if they were any other predator. They hunted their prey to much failure. They held their tongues to this secret to act their roles. Take this canine for example, he spent years of his life raising this bird around. Time and time again failing, always convinced that this was still only about meat even when he could have just ordered food the whole time. His story was echoed around. 

A tom cat would attempt to full the role of mouser only to befriend the mouse, growing to feel for the rodent.

Another cat claimed years spent hunting birds, even eating a few, yet he fell flat at this one bird. This one tiny birdie who didn't even seem to realize the cat was even a threat at times. Years, only to be unable to do the deed time again.

It was oddly comforting. The rabbit couldn't quite say why but the idea that love could surpass even this barrier warmed her heart. However there was that gnawing idea in the background this may in fact be a lot of hooks and lures to fool the naïve into falling for a trap. That if those feelings expressed are true that it would likely be simple lust over love. Still she hoped in the fantasy. 

It got late, so Petals packed it in for the night. Swoon with the concepts put fourth. She went to bed daydreaming about a freedom to deny the set standard, in a world where all the people she met could be happy.

The End.


End file.
